


Sexy time with Sasn

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Frisk is sick of your shit, Let her ship fontcest, Other, Spoof, pls, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy time with Sasn

**Author's Note:**

> It's ok if you like x reader but it's not my thing.And mention of fontcest

You loosen your robe,showing off your non existent sex organ.Sans eyes you,"nice body there blank."  
As you two were going to do the sex,Frisk comes in.

"OH....I SEE HOW IT IS!WHEN YOU WANT TO BANG THE SKELETON ITS OKAY,BUT WHEN I MAKE A CRACK FIC OF THEM BANGING EACHOTHER I'M DISGUSTING!YOU ARE THE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO FUCK SOMETHING THAT HAS NO DICK!AND I'M THE PERV!" 

Frisk goes up close to the camera."WTF,ARE YOU GUYS MAKING PORN?!? ONLY HORNY PRETEENS AND MIDDLE AGED MEN WOULD SEE THAT!AND COMING FROM A HARDCORE PERV,THIS IS GONNA BE SHIT PORN." 

The brown haired girl turns around at you,"AND YOU! DON'T GET STARTED IN YOU!I KNOW YOU FAP TO A FANART OF USSANS EVERYNIGHT AND I'M THE SICKO!??FUCK YOU HORNY 14 YEAROLD WHO SHOULD HAD GONE TO SLEEP FOUR HOURS AGO!LET ME SHIP THE HOMO SKELETONS DAMMIT!" 

Frisk then left. 

Sans ask you if you still wanna bone,but you tell him having a 11 yearold telling you to fuck off ruins the mood.


End file.
